Sherlock: Ouroboros - Part two
by ejdude13
Summary: When there is no where left to run do you look back in anger, or face the wall in shame. After losing everything is there a chance to go home or was the very root of the problem from home? After Sherlock's drastic actions this story catches up and fill you in on what really happened, just keep with the action or loose yourself and all this world.


**Sherlock: Ouroboros - Part two**

**20th December 2014 12:11 PM**

(Baker street, a client walks up the stairs while Sherlock is playing the violin)

Client: I have a case for you Sherlock

Sherlock: Well so long as it's not boring I'll take it

(Sherlock turns around, Moriarty is standing there)

Sherlock: Oh it's you, well I don't usually have ghost clients but there's always a first

Moriarty: Come on Sherlock, you always knew Id never do it

Sherlock: fair play actually, please have a seat, tea?

(Moriarty is seated)

Moriarty: Please

(Sherlock goes to make tea)

Sherlock: so what can I help you with

Moriarty: one of my employees shall we say, is underhandedly running his own business through mine

Sherlock: what business would that be

(Sherlock hands Moriarty his tea)

Moriarty: well he is making money through my own business and is like him stopped please

(Moriarty Takes one slip of his tea and places it on johns table)

Sherlock: I take it these recent museum hits are yours?

Moriarty: Now that would be telling, but I'm sure you're clever enough to work it out

Sherlock:so you're stealing from these museums one of your employees is profiting, tell me why I shouldn't just go to the police

Moriarty: Sherlock if I was so sure that I wouldn't be caught do you really think if be here, besides who keeps records

_Flash forward_

_Court room_

_Lawyer: Mr Holmes, this USB stick was found on you when you were arrested_

_Flash forward_

Sherlock: if you don't help me I can't help you

Moriarty: drug trafficking

_Flash forward _

_Museum_

_Sherlock: You should see traces of cocaine, I believe_

_Flash forward_

Sherlock: how do you know it was one of your personal

Moriarty: We had a bit of a slip up

_Flash forward_

_Museum _

_John: but if they steal the artefacts why are there traces of the drug here in this hall?_

_Flash forward _

Sherlock: Why come to me?

Moriarty: Isn't that why people come to Sherlock Holmes, for help?

Sherlock: Usually

(Moriarty writes on a piece paper on the table on front of him)

Moriarty: they send you messages don't they, what would you write to john Sherlock (writes the following) I have gone John please come and find me Sherlock

Sherlock: not at, I'd say if only we had more time, which me and you don't

(Moriarty stands up, leaving the note on the table)

Moriarty: you should have taken the case Sherlock

Sherlock: John is entering baker street now, I suggest you don't let him see you

(Moriarty picks Mrs Hudson cardigan and hat from the side)

Moriarty: do you mind if I borrow these?

Sherlock: Not at all

Moriarty: Don't let the tea go cold Sherlock

(Moriarty leaves passing john a few minutes later on the stairs)

Sherlock (mind place): I've got to make it look like I've been by myself, distract john with something stupid and ridiculous so he misses the obvious, Ill use the fact he thinks he has passed Mrs Hudson to help me.

(Sherlock takes the furniture polish, to give the smell of cleaning, he then hides in the cupboard to distract John)

**20th December 2014 12:34 PM**

(Baker street a few minutes later)

John: Simple Sherlock I saw a reflection in the mirror from this I noticed the furniture polish was missing from household cabinet. That along with the smell of acetone really gave you away, oh plus me passing Mrs Hudson on the way up meaning that she's been cleaning you're getting sloppy.

Sherlock (silently): Oh I wish

Sherlock(mind palace): he noticed all the thing I placed about to make it look like Mrs Hudson was here, good hiding in the cupboard was the right idea, thanks goodness John didn't know she was away

**6th April 2015 4:17 PM**

(Baker Street, moriarty and John face each other)

John: Why are you here?

Moriarty: Same reason as you

John: Sherlock threw himself off a bridge because of you

Moriarty: Really that's not how I remember it

(Moriarty takes his seat)

John: So how do you remember it?

Moriarty: Well

**5th April 2015 11:09 AM**

(Baker street sherlock enters to find moriarty seated)

Moriarty: Tea please

Sherlock: Sugar?

Moriarty: No thank you

Sherlock: It's time for your side of the deal

Moriarty: Do you have what I want

Sherlock: Of course

Moriarty: You found a way to break down the petroleum

Sherlock: Yeah, by the way I love your little operation

Moriarty: What operation would that be?

(Sherlock places moriartys tea on john's table and takes his seat)

Sherlock: Bank robberies

Moriarty: Oh, how did I do that then?

Sherlock: I don't know how you broke into the safes but you didn't steal anything new

Moriarty: Old bills thousands of them, stored safely ready to be shredded, we do the switch for some dodgy counterfeit ones, those get shredded and we walk of with billions, clever

Sherlock: Stealing old bills, not bad and no one will catch you as the prove is sent straight to the landfill

Moriarty: You was right sherlock we kept counterfeit bills in those artefacts, not drugs, which is why i was surprised when I found some in one of my artefacts

Sherlock: So how did you break into the vault in the first place

(Moriarty gets up to leave)

Moriarty: haven't you figured that one out yet Sherlock, it's as easy as pie

_Flash forward_

_(baker street a few minutes later)_

_Sherlock: No, you feed it the number pi, therefore the numbers the safe generates look random but it is really the number pi 3.1415926_

_Flash forward_

Sherlock: You know what happens know

Moriarty: Yes, here hang on to my phone, call me when you need me, if i were you I'd give John yours

Sherlock: Why?

Moriarty: Sentiment, isn't that what people do?

(Sherlock places his phone on the table while pocketing Moriartys, moriarty leaves)

**6th April 2015 4:25 PM**

(Baker street, moriarty and John are both seated)

John: I don't care that I've known you since I was born, Sherlock is gone because of you

(A figure walks from sherlocks bedrooms and starts making coffee)

Sherlock: Would you two keep it down please I'm trying to sleep

(John jumps out of his seat)

John: Sherlock, Holy Christ, what are you doing there?

Sherlock: Making coffee you want one?

John: No, no I don't, I want to know how can you be standing there

Sherlock: Come on John you saw everything I saw, I reckon you two can work it out

(John puts his arms on sherlock's shoulders)

John: Sherlock, I'm sorry

Sherlock: For

John: For this

(John punches sherlock)

Sherlock: ouch, what was that for

John: oh I don't know, Jumping of a bridge

Sherlock: I told you I had a plan

John: A plan, not jump off a bridge

Moriarty: Would you to stop having a domestic, Sherlock just tell him

(Sherlock leans on the kitchen)

Sherlock: John in this country the law states a man is innocent until found guilty, I was found guilty and due to be incarcerated today, unless

John: Unless what

Sherlock: I died

John: Oh

Sherlock: Yes, today everyone thinks I'm dead tomorrow when I'm not they will have to call for another trial

John: You lost the first one, what makes you think you'll win this one

Sherlock: I told you I had a plan

**5th January 2015 10:30 PM**

(Sherlock is at Bart's hospital in one of the labs, with lab techy Ben)

Ben: what you looking for Sherlock?

Sherlock: Something to tell me what those compound I found at a crime scene is

(Shows Ben the drugs found at the museum)

Ben: You tried Mass spec

Sherlock: Yes, I'm just in the process of analysing the trace elements now

Ben: You found what you are looking for?

Sherlock: No nothing, this compound is nothing like any narcotics I know, if anything it resembles petroleum

Ben: Well it didn't come from no oil rig I can tell you that, can I have a look at the base elements

Sherlock: Be my guest

(Ben looks through the microscope)

Ben: Looks to me like your compound whatever it may be was dug up, there are traces of earth barely left on the surface

Sherlock: Oh now that is good

Ben: What Mr Holmes

(Sherlock stands up and prepares to leave)

Sherlock: Would you mind tidying up for me, I have a meeting to attend

(Sherlock leaves, he goes on his phone)

Text: To: Jim Moriarty, Subject: Country file or country flat, Body: Mine tomorrow 3pm

**6th January 2015 2:59 PM**

(Baker street Sherlock is seated with drinks ready for him and Jim)  
Sherlock: You can come in its open

Moriarty: Aren't I early

Sherlock: Fashionable

(Moriarty is seated)

Moriarty: I take it you now know why I put you on the case

Sherlock: Indeed

Moriarty: What do you think then

Sherlock: Solidified petroleum, what I don't know is why you aren't investing

Moriarty: I did a few years back

Sherlock: Really

Moriarty: Yes, but I invested in it never being found

Sherlock: So what happened to the person you found this on

Moriarty: Disposable, luckily he was working alone

Sherlock: So you come and ask for my help to find the person whom has this, yet your telling me you have disposed of him, so I really don't see what all this about

Moriarty: I want you to get rid of it for me

Sherlock: Well that is easily done

(Sherlock stand up and goes towards the fireplace)

Moriarty: I wouldn't do that if I was you

Sherlock: Why not

Moriarty: You are only still in your beloved baker street as your trial is not until march, until then your, I believe they call it innocent until proven guilty

Sherlock: Still not seeing what you are offering

Moriarty: I'm offering you the chance to be free

Sherlock: At what cost

Moriarty: Find out for me how to get rid of this chemical, once and for all and ill help you _dispose _of yourself

(Moriarty stands up and presents his hand to sherlock)

Moriarty: Do we have a deal?

(Sherlock shakes)

Sherlock: Agreed

**1st March 2015 8 :00 AM**

(Sherlock has been at barts all night when ben walks in to start in the morning, sherlock is sitting by a microscope)

Ben: Morning sherlock

Sherlock: Is it

Ben: Still trying to find a way to dissolve pure petroleum

Sherlock: yes and until the gulf of mexico I can't just plug it up

Ben: What was the last thing you tried

Sherlock: Removing the carbon to form diamonds leaving behind only the base elements that were attached to the chain

Ben: Well once you have got that working I think sern may want some help with their nuclear fission reactor

Sherlock: I can't I'm banned from there

Ben: Why

Sherlock: Long story

(Ben looks at sherlocks notes)

Ben: You have tried everything haven't you

Sherlock: Yes

Ben: Thermal depolymerisation?

Sherlock: Yes

Ben: The result here says promising but not enough energy

Sherlock: Correct, it would work but you need to put a large amount of energy into the system first

Ben: What about a exothermic catalyst, the most exothermic reaction is ferric oxide and aluminum powder

Sherlock: You need black power to ignite

Ben: Not necessarily

(Sherlock turns and looks at ben)

Sherlock: Go on

Ben: You're saying about using thermal polymerisation, yeah

Sherlock: yes

Ben: Well if you have your exothermic catalyst as the thermal bit then you provided more than enough energy

Sherlock: Technically speaking its not a catalyst if its used up in the reaction

Ben: Just because you didn't think of it

(Ben smiles and turns away, Sherlock pulls a face at ben)

**6th April 2015 4:45 PM**

(Baker street)

Sherlock: Moriarty visited me before you arrived in December asked me to investigate the museums making me think I was looking for drugs trafficking

John: Yes I get that bit

Sherlock: But it wasn't narcotics, it was pure solid petroleum, but Moriarty wanted rid of if from existence and when i refused to take his case he killed Mary and framed me

John: So you what find out what he wants then throw yourself off a bridge

Sherlock: Pretty much yeah

John: Anyway why do you want rid of this petroleum, you could make a fortune off of it

Moriarty: Where was it found sherlock

Sherlock: In the country

_Flash back_

_(barts hospital)_

_Ben: Looks to me like your compound whatever it may be was dug up, there are traces of earth barely left on the surface_

_Flash back_

John: So it was found in the country

Moriarty: John. do you not read the papers, Countryfile or country flat

John: So

Moriarty: John Watson, the child who used to sit on his father porch all through the summer can't even remember where that house was

John: Of course I do it was in the country…. wait a minute the petroleum was found in the country wait are you saying

(john turns to moriarty)

Sherlock: Yes John, yours and Jims inheritance would be sold on to oil riggers i word of this got out

John: So you want to remove the evidence so you can keep the land

Moriarty: Basically

John: and you took her down with you

Moriarty: In every reaction John there are collateral damages

(John gets ready to throttle moriarty)

Sherlock: Stay calm John

John: How can I say calm

**6th April 2015 5:45 PM**

(Baker street sherlock is still holding his head from where John punched him)

John: So Moriarty visits you asking how to get rid of a chemical hidden under the land he will inherit because one of his guys happens to be trying get in on the action

Sherlock: Correct

John: When you refused he frames you and kills Mary then you just assume your next trial you will win because Jim agreed to help you

Sherlock: Yes he says there is some vital evidence they missed can't think what though

John: So then go on how did you do it

Sherlock: Well

(top of the railway bridge)

Sherlock: I stood there for you to see me, someone needed to see me die

_Flash back_

_(Sherlock is on the railway bridge)  
Moriarty: You can't be serious this will never work_

_Sherlock: You got any better ideas_

_Moriarty: No, not really_

_Sherlock: You can help, go behind the railway station over there, the ambulance that is going to pick me up is there_

_Flash Back_

John: Wait he was there

Sherlock: yes, can I get back to the story now

John: Yes

(Railway bridge)

Sherlock: I placed you so you saw me from the diagonal John. That way you wouldn't see the front of the train as it hit me

(At the bottom of the bridge after sherlock has fell)

Sherlock: you see john there never was a front to the train, I calculated when i needed to fall so that as the train went past I'd fall perfectly to hit the front, but there was no front

John: You had a fake front to the train

Sherlock: Correct, after I landed on an airbag in the train the brakes were applied instantly.

John: The train stops

Sherlock: I apply the fake front to the train while the driver adds decoration to the fake front

John: You then just laid down

Sherlock: The driver applied decoration as well, including the visible crack you thought you saw, squash ball under the armpit to cut off the pulse

(Railway bridge)

(Baker street)

John: I'm sure you've done that thing with the squash ball before?

Sherlock: Nope never

(John looks puzzled)

Sherlock: Anyway, my fake ambulance pulled, the ambulance crew said a lot of doctor things to make it look real and then when we got to the hospital I jus left

John: So you had the train driver, ambulance crew and a doctor all payed off

Sherlock: In a sense yeah

(Sherlock smiles)

Sherlock: Like I said I times it perfectly

John: I'm sure you've used that before as well

Sherlock: No

John: Come here a minute sherlock

(Sherlock moves forward, John punches sherlock again)

**6th April 2015 6:15 PM**

(Baker street)  
(Sherlock and John stand round Jim who is sitting in John's chair)  
Moriarty: You remembered I was here I'm touched

Sherlock: I have the decomposition formula if you want it you are going to have to give me this evidence that clears my name

Moriarty: John hows your nanny been

John: Really good I must say all this time I've been away from home and everything has been perfect

Moriarty: For someone who is so clever you can be such a bone head John

John (to sherlock): Can I punch him now?

Moriarty: I present your evidence Sherlock, bring her in

(Door opens and in comes a henchman and a woman)

John: OMG

(John runs up to the women hugs her and doesn't let go)

John: I thought I'd lost you

Women: Me, never

John: Mary Watson, I love you

(kiss)

Mary: it takes more than a bullet to stop me

John: But how

Mary: Someone (looks at jim) faked my flatline, then I get to be nanny to my own child and you, you pillock didn't notice

John: How did I not notice

Mary: It wasn't always me, any meeting you had, Jim arranged for a stand in, when you were out though it was me

Sherlock: If we could talk

(Moriarty stands, Sherlock hands him a USB)

Sherlock: On there you will find the formula for creating a chemical that should reduce your petroleum reserves to atoms

Moriarty: Its been a pleasure doing buisness with you Mr Holmes

(moriarty and his henchman leave)

John: Why did you give him what he wanted Sherlock?

Sherlock: You see John, when you're dead you can become a completely new person, like say for example Jim Moriarty

_Flash back_

_(cigarette factory)_

_Moriarty: You know the great thing about being dead Sherlock you just become someone else get a new identity, like me I became, oh what was his name, what was his name (clicks clicks) oh that it Sherlock Holmes._

_Flash back_

Sherlock: If you have been convicted of a far few criminal activities like I have it would be wise to alter the records so that your name doesn't show up correct?

John: Correct

_Flash back_

_(Cigarette factory)_

_Moriarty: what if i used that name in all of my recent criminal activities that were kept on a USB stick, say in a office of a nice bloke know as (slyly) Mr Peterson_

_Flash back_

Sherlock: What if I changed my name in all the records contained on a USB stick, a USB that Jim Moriarty now has

John(shocked): You gave him the USB stick that had all the criminal records on it

Sherlock: Yes apparently courts don't like you stealing evidence so next time that USB stick is plugged in, I'd give it ten minutes before there is a knock at the door wouldn't you?

Mary: Sherlock

Sherlock: Yes Mary?

Mary: Thank you

Sherlock: You're welcome

Mary: Ill give you to a minute

(Mary leaves)

Sherlock: John

John: Sherlock, I need to say something, these last 24 hours have completely blown my mind but I'm glad that my best friend is still alive

Sherlock: Who's that then

(John goes to hug sherlock)

John: You, Sherlock Holmes

(Explosion in the background)

Mary(Shout): SHERLOCK!

(They run downstairs and out the front door)

Mary: There was an explosion Sherlock

Sherlock: We heard

Mary: All that was left was this letter

(Mary hands Sherlock the letter)

Sherlock(reads the letter aloud): You are invited to a lecture of pure genius by none other that Professor Rathe, please attend

(Sherlock drops the letter and walks back up to baker street, john follows)

John: What does that mean Sherlock?

Sherlock: It means John the game is back on :)


End file.
